In the Shadows
by 1rocker-chic
Summary: Maka has decided to finally leave her suffocating town and become a therapist at Death City's hospital, Healing Wavelength, however things turn awry when she becomes a patient and realizes that these are no ordinary doctors and there may be more to this place than meets the eye. Mature content with future lemons, sci-fi in some ways. SoMa and other ships coming soon.
1. A New Beginning

Thunder echoed in the town and rain pounded on the houses while flashes of light frightened off the unwary. The wind was howling and doors were smacking houses. Dogs barked going mad from the terror that this storm was inducing. The streets were flooded but cleared except for one woman holding a baby girl. The woman was cloaked and held tightly onto the babe. Walking past all ordinary houses, she finally went up to one that was known to have already taken in another child. She knocked on the and hid, praying it would open, and it did.

A dark man with brown eyes stood at the doorway and look down. His hair was braided and he had a strong face, he stood tall after he had picked up the young one. Looking around he sighed, "Now I'm not the type of man to turn a child out on a night like this," he spoke softly. He held her close and shut the door as the woman crept away with tears rolling down her eyes. Here at least, her daughter would remain safe and learn to protect herself. Here at least she would not be hunted for what she was.

The storm only seemed to get harsher as the woman left and it roared out with its thunder, but the woman was no where to be found, and the streets remained empty, lest the water rise any higher and wash the vehicles away.

 **-12 Years Later-**

A blue haired boy with a loud personality came screaming down the stairs with an ash blonde gurl grumbling about the early start on a Saturday behind him. The boy and the girl were about twelve years old. He was tan where she was pale and he stocky where she was frail. They couldn't have been more opposite and it made the dark man chuckle to his beloved everytime he saw them.

She was a tall woman with an athletic build and chocolate milk skin. Her eyes were icy blue and they complimented her soft features. Her nose was a bit wide and her lips were full, she was the picture of health and beauty as she made pancakes for her two adopted children. Her hair was tied up and she wore an apron on top of her athletic wear, the family would be heading out for jog after breakfast.

"Sid, will you tell them to set the table? The pancakes are nearly finished," she explained and her husband smiled and complied immediately.

"Anything for you, Nygus, my dear," he kissed her cheek and went to call the two ruffians into the kitchen to fix up the table as they all sat down for a family breakfast.

"So which route are we taking today, Dad?" The girl asked with her green eyes twinkling in anticipation. Her face still had a little puffiness from waking up, but you could tell that her face was heart shaped and nose selfish so it would go away soon.

"Can we go on the one that leads to the river?! That was is the only way I will become a star!" The boy exclaimed excitedly. His blue hair was shaped like a star and he was gaining muscle even as young and as well fed as he was. He was always working on getting stronger and from the way hetapped, it was surprise his jaw didn'thave as much definition.

"Black Star," Nygus looked at him curtly, you know that is for special occasions only, and seeing as how you're grades have gone down in school, I'm not sure we'll be going for a little while."

"Ah, Nygus, come on, give him a break. He's doing better than two weeks ago," Sid defended him, which got a glare shot his way from the living wife.

"It is the only one that challenges us anymore," the girl peeped up trying to deflect their mother's attention from her father.

Nygus looked across the table and through her hands up in defeat, "Oh, alright, but I swear if you," she pointed at her son, "do not start doing better at school, I will take away your martial arts lessons, nothing lower than a C. Am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am! I am the great Black Star! And a star always keeps his word!" He leapt up and grinned widely earning a smile in return.

 **-Present Day-**

"Maka!" The muscular young adult shouted in the woods. "Maka! I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean to punch a whole in your wall!"

The limber girl jumped off of the branch, landing like a cat in front of her brother, "And you never mean to but you still do!" She growled out. She had high cheekbones and pouty lips. Her hair was down and covered in leaves.

"That doesn't mean you have to move out! Mom and Dad-"

"Understand completely," she interrupted him. "I'm moving out to find a job as a therapist. The town already has one so I have to leave. I put off leaving by going to college online and commuting only when necessary, but it's time Black Star. I need a life of my own."

"You could teach martial arts too, Sis!" He cried out. "I have my own apartment and it's great-"

"But not what I want," she sighed sadly, "Look, I know you don't want me to move away but I'll still come back to visit, especially on holidays. Besides, now that I'm gone you'll have more room to be a star." She stood up all the way and embraced him tightly. "I'm leaving tonight, and you can't change that."

Her brother tore away from the hug and stomped away screaming, as she turned and walked back to the house to say her goodbyes to her mother and father who cried as they watched her get into the back of the car. She waved back at them until they disappeared and finally sat back feeling lost. She felt a whole in her heart and wanted to cry a little, but she also felt relief. She was finally out of that small town that held no future for her.

Once she had realized that she fell asleep as the driver drove on the black and bumpy roads to Death City. It was four hours away so she had plenty of time to kill. Her phone buzzed in her pocket a couple times, but she ignored it and fell deeper into her slumber. Suddenly, however, she was jolted awake by something hitting the car and steam erupted out of the front of the car. The driver's head was bashed into the steering wheel and she was stuck against the passenger seat.

Everything was spinning and she felt someone pull her out of the car and smack her face,"Hey, hey? Are you alive? Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to slam into you guys. O-or for you all to slam int ok the people in front of you-"

She groaned and her head was pounding this stranger was so loud and just wouldn't shut up. He was holding her at an odd angle and making such dramatic motions. Everything was a little blurry but she could make out his blonde, spiked hair and choker. He was sickly looking and had a pointed nose with big eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing to that woman?!" Someone shouted.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

All of the sudden people started asking a lot of questions and Maka couldn't focus anymore. She faded out of conciousness to hearing someone shout about getting her in an ambulance and that was that.

Maka awoke in a hospital bed with some sort of machine clipped on to her finger. An old man with gray hair and lime colored eyes stared at her. He wore a white jacket and had a bored expression on his face. There were stitch marks going across his face and he was tall. She kept looking at him with curiosity and finally he spoke up, "I'm your doctor, Dr. Stein."

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn," she replied. "So, um what exactly happend?"

"Some kid rammed you and your driver into the car in front of you at red light," he answered while looking down at his clip board. "You had the least amount of injuries with a concussion and a couple bruises. You're lucky there was no internal damage."

She groaned, " When can I leave and how much is this going to cost?"

"Actually, the guy who hit you is paying for everything, and you can leave tomorrow," the doctor chuckled, seemingly amused by her question. "For now you should just continue to rest until one of the nurses brings you food."

She lied back down and growled out about her situation, "Do you have any good books? Specifically any on the human psych? I need to stay up to date since I'm supposed to be going out to Death City and applying to their hospital in psych ward."

"I was wondering why your name sounded familiar, " Dr. Stein smiled as he stood in the doorway before he left. "You're already in Death City's Hospital, Healing Wavelength, to be specific. Dr. Medusa was going on about her new applicant. I'll just let her know that your here as a patient, ironically and she can just interview you here. She was quite thrilled with your application and answers to her questions on human behavior."

"Please don't!" She called out but it was too late. The stitched up doctor had already left and shut the door. She just looked up at the ceiling and wondered. Maybe her brother had been right, she should've just stayed in the suffocating town and been a martial arts teacher. It was good money in the town since everyone knew they needed it since they got hit with bandits and other criminals a lot. Granted they had stopped showing up as much since they had gotten their ashes handed to them plenty of times, but Needle Villiage was so shut in.

She really wanted to turn around and scream into her pillow but that just wasn't going to happen because another person had opened her door. The woman had blonde hair and an eyepatch over one of her eyes. She had topaz eyes and sweet features with blushed skin. "Hi, I'm your nurse Marie. I came to see if you were feeling up to eating anything? I can even bring you coffee if you like, or tea," she added kindly.

"Any salad would be fine," Maka smiled, "I would introduce myself but I'm pretty sure you already know my name."

The nurse giggled, "Indeed, and I'll go get that salad with a special treat." No sooner had she left had another person entered her room. He was the oddest looking of all her visitors and the most interesting.

The intruder was a he, and he was tan with red eyes and white hair that defied gravity as it stuck up in spikes. He had a square jaw and strong features, he stood at an average height and was wearing a hospital dress as well. "Oi, are you the chic who's driver died in the crash?"

 **Sooo. . . I'm back? Haha. . . Sorry I left so suddenly. I guess I just didn't feel inspired anymore and more worried about school. Forgive me? But, um, I hope you all find this first chapter interesting and end liking the story! And remember to like the story and comment your thoughts. What do you think is gonna happen next? I hope this chapter wasn't too boring but things will pick up soon!**

 **~ 1rocker-chic**


	2. The Stranger Soul

Maka started at the stranger in confusion and shock was written across her face. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your driver, they're dead. You're the chick, right?" As he spoke his sharp teeth revealed themselves. His hospital gown crinkled as he walked closer to her. "Because I'm the guy who got hit."

"I didn't cause the accident though!" Maka exclaimed, "It was some blonde guy!"

"Yes, I know, Hiro something," the guy rolled his red eyes in annoyance, "Anyways, that's not why I'm here. My name is Soul and I really need to talk to you. . . about your real family. It's not safe here. When you can leave I'll contact you again, but you need to stay away from this place. Bad things are going on at Healing Wavelength and you need to keep away from here if you don't want your Grigori Secret to be found out."

The ash-blonde brought her hospital sheet up to her chin, "Are you crazy?! What the hell are you even talking about? Get out of here psycho!" She exclaimed and he headed towards the door, frowning.

"I guess I'll contact you when it's safe, just try to remember everything, I don't get to see you very often," his expression was genuinely hurt as he left the room and Maka found herself feeling a little guilty for making him feel that way, but she just didn't know who he was. This was her first time here in Death City for crying out loud, what did he even want with her? She mulled over similar thoughts for the course of a little over an hour, then shook her head just as a knock sounded on her door.

"May I come in?" a sensual voice asked. The door was creaked open just a little bit and the voice continued on, "My name is Dr. Medusa, I'm here to interview you now, since you're already here. Of course if you don't want to I completely understand." It was like the woman was smiling through her voice, but it wasn't a very friendly smile that seemed to be coming through, it seemed dark and alluring.

Maka found herself breaking out in a cold sweat and very nervous for what seemed to be no reason, but nonetheless she invited the seductive sounding woman in. "Come in," Maka smiled nervously as the yellow blonde entered, her hair twisted in front of her oddly and her eyes a golden color. She had high cheek bones and was very lithe, and for some reason the doctor reminded her of a reptile, perhaps even a snake. The woman stood at the doorway to pause and look around for a movable seat.

When she found one that she deemed appropriate she brought near the bed. "So, my dear, what makes you feel like you are right for this job?"

"O-oh um," Maka stuttered, surprised at the lady's straightforward manner. "Well, I meet all the requirements, and have previous experience as working as a school counselor in my home town, uh, Needle Village. I am very well read on what is needed and how to act in high stress events as a martial artist and, um, I've always enjoyed psychology and helping others."

Dr. Medusa let a small smile slip out and she nodded, "Ah good, most who come in here don't have any experience and are not as rounded out, I can tell you that that is very good, Miss Albarn." She paused and looked the young woman up and down, "It is from my understanding that you started and finished your college classes early, and so I need to know how your social skills are, as this job as an on call therapist obviously requires speaking with your patients. Do you have any social anxiety or social problems that I should know about?"

"No ma'am, none at all, actually, I do prefer my books to people, but I enjoy helping out whenever possible, you know?" Maka's eyes showed a kind and warmth to them that surprised her interviewer and actually got her to nod in understanding.

"Honestly Miss Albarn, you are by far, my most worthy applicant, and it is with great pleasure I would like to give you the job, our background check and drug testing on ou have been completed and you passed both, unsurprisingly, so congratulations," Medusa laughed, "You got the job. I will email you to talk about when you start." The woman got up gracefully and put the chair back. Walking to the door the air somehow seemed to have gotten colder just as the woman stopped and looked back at Maka, her pupils seemed to have turned into slits and Maka shivered. The door opened and closed upon the doctor's exit and Maka convinced herself it was just a figment of her imagination. This car crash incident had messed with her head more than she thought.

Once Maka had finally been discharged from the facility at which she was now hired, she called her adopted mother Nygus and told her what had happened. Immediately Nygus had both Sid and Black Star join the conversation as her family raged about how stupid people were and if she wanted they could get someone to come get her right now. She had politely refused and just asked for the address to the apartment they had rented for her to stay. She had lost it and only been able to salvage her cell phone and some of her clothes, luckily she had managed to keep her wallet on her at all times. By the time she had calmed her family, Maka called a cab and made it to her apartment, safe sound.

Upon entry she found it a very simple apartment with a kitchen, two rooms, a bathroom, and a living room. She began to unpack, when she suddenly heard the door creak open and it made her hairs stand on end. She stood and immediately got ready. "Remember," she thought to herself, "You are always prepared for any situation. You put up training with Black Star for crying out loud." She rolled her eyes and began to leave her room, ready to meet the intruder and gasped at what she saw.

White spikey hair. Tan skin. Red eyes. Strong jaw. Relatively handsome. Laether jacket. Orange shirt. Maroon jeans. This guy was the guy from the hospital. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She screamed and he stared at her in shock.

"I- I'm your roommate," he seemed genuinely shocked at her outburst. "Didn't you know that these apartment complexes are for two people?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. Then his eyes widened, "O-oh, I didn't realize, you're Maka."

"Care to explain your weirdness at the hospital," she barked at him.

He stretched and cracked his neck, "Well yeah, I mean, that was the plan, considering you're running right to the place your ma and pa tried so desperately to hide you from."

"How do you know that? What? Are you ancient?" Her snarky made him chagrin and she couldn't help but feel a little proud about that.

"I know because I found the records there," he replied, "I was one of the kids experimented on back then, and you were too, in a way. That Medusa woman and her coworker slash boyfriend are the heads there. Your ma and pa were experiments there, specifically when your ma was pregnant with you." He turned around and revealed a backpack behind him as he dug into then pulled out some paperwork and files that he laid out on the glass table in the living room. "It's all here. You can choose to believe it or not, but I would get out of here as fast as possible if I were you. Especially since you don't even know what your abilities are."

He walked over to the couch and sat down then put his feet on the table, "Job or not, if I had had the chance to escape like you do I would've taken it long ago. It's not cool, but considering what I know now about that place and all of its illegal experiments, I don't blame anyone for just upping and leaving."

Maka's green eyes looked over the papers and she went to grab them but not before using the paper work to chop the guy on his head, "Feet off the furniture, idiot." She read over everything, absorbing what she was reading. They were putting people in high stress situations to see what the human body did in response then mixing their DNA with chemicals and other living beings DNA to see what would happen. If it resulted in certain types of mutations or if it caused abilities. It was insanity and straight out of a sci-fi book.

"I'm trying to find all of the survivors and warn them about this place while trying to break some of her current experiments out," the guy explained. " I don't want to cause you any harm, I just don't want anyone to end up like me."

"What do you mean like you?" Maka looked at him curiously and moved her head to the side.

"I don't exactly look like your average human being, now do I?" he replied, seemingly annoyed at her questions. "There's more to it than my looks, but let's just wait before I reveal anything else."

Maka sat on the far end of the couch, thinking to herself about the whole situation. This guy wasn't evil, he wasn't even mean, he was simply trying to help keep people from falling into the clutches of some psycho doctors at the Healing Wavelength hospital. That was pretty nice of him, actually, and he had tried to telling her to stay far away from this place when she had been a patient at the damn crazy death trap. What if she decided to help him? Be his inside woman? The thought crossed her mind and she found herself grinning, she would be paid for doing the mundane work there, while also helping prevent people from falling into some crazy experiments. It was just like being a superhero, except a little more boring, but she would at least be paid and do the right thing.

"What if I help you?" she suggested. "I technically have already been accepted and am just waiting for the email to tell me when my first day is, so it really wouldn't be any trouble, and I've already been experimented on, according to you and these files. It just makes sense. It's not like you handle all of this by yourself. We would be able to make double your success if you had me."

"I don't know. . . " he drawled. "The last time I had a partner, he died and it cost both of us a lot."

"I'm living here anyways, and I'm not leaving my job," she pushed, "So I can either stand in your way or add to your effort, er . . ."

"Soul," the man replied, "Soul Eater Evans." He grinned with his sharp teeth and accepted, "And I like your style Maka, it's very cool. We can be partners."

 **Interesting development, right? I bet you all didn't expect that. Sorry if this is a slow burn, but I promise you the action will start off very soon and things will become very complicated. I understand that some of you may think that this whole setting is either cliche or very unorthodox, but stick with it. It will get a lot better I just have to provide you all with some information and get my setting straight. I hope you all are enjoying this so far and notice that I am trying to be a little bit more mature in my writing style and theme, so be patient.**

 **Other than that, if you guys like vampires and the supernatural, I have been on Wattpad and you all should read Awaken by EmpressVampira. It's really good and doesn't get a lot of attention compared to some other stories but it is full of the supernatural and future tendencies. I'm sure you all will love it. Thank you all for reading and your feedback, so please remember to favorite me and my story as well as leave comments or PM me. Thank you!**

 **-1ROCKER-CHIC IS OUT**


	3. The Apartment and Office

Maka rubbed her eyes, feeling every but as tired as you can feel at five in the morning. Her hair was a tangled mess, and there were dark circles under her eyes and her face was contorted in a grumpy way. Her fluffy pajama pants and tank top stuck to her as she started to get up with bleary green eyes glaring at the clock. She moved around, feeling the carpet's rough but cloth like texture on her feet while making her way to the door. The cold of the metal door knob made her cringe and shiver as she pulled it, and made her way into the hallway. The wooden floor was obnoxious with it's below normal temperature, as well, and it made her scurry into the freezing bathroom.

She cursed Soul and his love for the AC, but he said he would pay for it, so she couldn't really complain. When she looked into the mirror she groaned at how messy she looked and snatched her toothbrush from its holder. The sink was basic in its look, what with it being white and all, with a silver spout, much like the tub and toilet. The walls were blue, and the floors were a checkered and needed to be swept. There were two baskets next to the shower to ensure that both Soul and Maka did not confuse their things. It wasn't too big, or too small, just your average size.

There were two mirrors, however, one directly in front of the sink and one to the side, closest to the door that opened and had the facial necessities and dental care. Maka opened the side one and it revealed the tooth paste that she put onto her dry tooth brush and then wet it under the water. Soul would have fit if he saw that, he always wet his toothbrush first, put the toothpaste on, then wet it again. They often squabbled over what was the right way many times. She scrubbed her teeth, then flossed, then washed her face, somehow not splashing water everywhere. She dried her face off then grabbed the toner, eye cream, acne treatment, and moisturizer to spread across her face. She looked young for someone who was in their mid twenties, and she wanted to stay looking young later on in life which is why she continued on with this routine every morning and a simple face wash at night. Finally, she put on her sunscreen then opened the bathroom door again and slammed it shut to wake Soul up.

Of course, that didn't work at all, at first, until afterwards, she got dressed in black dress pants and a cream colored top that would be hidden by her white jacket in her office. She slid on some wedges and headed to the kitchen and cooked up some eggs and bacon, and that definitely woke Soul up. He groaned and moaned and yawned and growled loudly, muttering under his breath about morning people not being cool, but he got up. The smell of food was the push he needed to get ready for the rest of the day. "Maka. . . what's for breakfast?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Soul," she snapped at him, but he just rolled his eyes, and watched her pull out two plates. Placing the eggs and bacon on the dishes while grabbing the forks and butter with the butter knife.

"I guess I'm taking you to work?" he asked, his eyes sheepishly meeting hers across the table. She really was not too keen on driving anywhere ever since that car accident, and it was understandable, in a way, but he honestly, also, found it ridiculous. Maka's green eyes glared at him, and he just huffed and accepted his muttering as he quickly pulled on a pair of shorts with a loose shirt. Soul grabbed his keys to the Toyota that, was really Maka's since she paid for it, she just never drove it except for ten minute rides. He had a motorcycle, but it was raining outside and he decided it was just best to use Maka's car today.

Maka grabbed the umbrella and reminded Soul to "put on a jacket or she wouldn't care for him if he got sick" because it was her own way of showing she cared for him. The white haired man had managed to become a very important friend while she dealt with some terrifying stories of Stein, Medusa, and their favorite subject "Crona". "Crona" was a nonbinary test subject the two had found and tortured. Their tests had led to his inner organs rejecting him from time to time causing bruises and random bleeding in every part of the body, it had led to split personality, and clinical insanity. She was told to be Crona's doctor and report to Medusa directly after every appointment to ensure that she thought that this human was solely insane and nothing more, but Maka knew the truth, and it was all thanks to those files that Soul had gotten to her.

As the two left the apartment she shivered at the thought of entering the hospital again, but she had promised Soul she would help figure out Healing Wavelength Hospital and that was exactly what she was going to do. She didn't want anyone to go through what her mother had gone through, or what little Soul had told her he and his family had gone through. She wanted to help get people out and make them better, she had to.

The drive to the hospital was about twenty minutes and Soul made sure to be adamant about her calling him for anything, he wasn't exactly keen on her staying and working at Healing Wavelength. He sped off as she went in, walking to her office which was located in the lower right quarter of the hospital. She had decorated it with one saying in particular that had stuck out to her: "A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body." It seemed right to her, the blue and peaceful saying kept her at ease for some reason. A knock on her door brought her out of her head and she looked around realizing her black sofa was crooked and the white carpet had gotten a little tan from someone's footprints. Her light colored desk and drawers with the files containing them were not as she had left them, and she had an eerie suspicion she was being watched.

Her heart beat quickened a bit, but she took a deep breath and reminded herself that she needed to answer the door, "Yes," she called out, "Who is it?"

"Your first client," the voice belonged to the bored receptionist Liz, she was covering for her sister, Patty, as usual. "Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, is here and waiting for you."

"Yes, send her in," Maka sighed, sending Soul a quick text to let him know that her office had been gone through and that it was a good thing she kept all of her important files at home.

The door opened smoothly and a tall curvy woman entered, with jet black hair held in a high ponytail. Her blue eyes glimmered sadly and her face held soft features that whispered of the wrongs done to her in the past by her brother. She wore a pencil skirt and jacket, professional wear, since she worked as an elementary school teacher and was in charge of the Art department. "Sorry for being so early," she apologized.

"No need to be sorry," Maka replied, " Here, take a seat on the couch, what would you like to discuss today?"

The woman just brought her hands up to her face and sighed gently, "Perhaps we could focus on more happy things today? I'm afraid that I am in no shape to delve into my past right now. . . all I feel is hollowness, like. . . like I've lost a part of myself."

"Is this because of the accident?" Maka eyed the woman and sat down behind her desk.

Tsubaki shook her head and a single tear dropped from her left eye, "No, but I know that I am so lonely. . .I don't want to be alone for forever, and, no offense to you, Ms. Albarn, but I don'twant to spend all of my free time here just because of some stupid PTSD."

"It's not stupid," Maka retorted, "You just need to forgive yourself and realize what happened was not your fault and you could not have done anything to change it. The fault lies with your parents for letting it go on for so long and not realizing how terrible your brother was to you." Maka paused as she watched Tsubaki twitch and fumble until she laid down, guilt weighed down so heavily on her, " I also feel as though you should blame them for selling both of you to the hospital. . ."

"We agreed not to talk about that-"

"For the first month, Ms. Tsubaki, it has, in fact, been one month," Maka watched the woman sit up immediately and her eyes widen as the flow of time truly impressed itself onto her. Tsubaki's mouth fumbled over words then gave up after each excuse as to why they shouldn't talk about her teenage years fell away.

Finally the deep blue eyes met green and an understanding passed between them, "You do realize that once I tell you this, you will only have more people watching you. . . if all of your patients start magically disappearing or becoming cured, they will punish you. . . " Maka said nothing and only nodded, afraid her voice would scare off any chance at hearing what the lovely lady would say. She could finally get into the real shadows this hospital was hiding right under this city's nose.

"The day of my brother's sale, and my sale was nonnegotiable, my parents were in extreme debt to Medusa and Stein since they had performed numerous surgeries to keep them both alive for an unnatural amount of time, and they owed the two big time. So, when the two came looking for payment, my parents, naturally, sold us both as test subjects, so long as the could continue to get the "medicine" for "immortality". Interestingly enough, it's what lead to their deaths," she chuckled, "And my brother's. . ."

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long! I am taking college classes full time and working full time too! I hope you all can understand, but I also hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, it's not going to be immediate action, this a going to most likely be a very slow burn, but stick with it, and I think you all will find that it is VERY worth it. On another note, please share, rate, and comment on my story to let me know how I am doing! Thank youuuuuuu!**

 **1Rocker-chic is out!**


End file.
